When Lightning Striked
by heyitsgmats
Summary: Takes place after S1 Ep7, Caitlin realized her feelings for Barry, resulting her to act awkwardly around him, making Barry realize his own feelings as well. Snowbarry oneshot :) and yes, I know the past tense of strike is struck, but I prefer the non-dictionary form, it just feels right :D


**AN: Hello everyone! I realized that alot of you enjoyed my snowbarry fanfiction! Here's another one :) I hope you're all doing well and you're all safe :D This story was set on the The FLash S1 Ep7.**

**Review, Fave or whatever :) I hope this put a smile on your face *hugs***

**The Flash isn't mine.**

* * *

Something happened that night when Caitlin thought she was going to lose Barry from a mind-numbingly strong electric shock. She grew conscious of her actions around him, which was unlike her. Normally, she was the one who wouldn't give a damn, as long as she has done her job right. And that job was keeping an eye on Barry Allen and keeping him safe.

But somehow, it wasn't just for her job. It turned into a deep friendship, despite the time they have known each other. She admits that she's afraid to lose him, but it lingered on her mind on that fateful night, was she afraid because she cared as a friend or something more? The very thought of it made her shy all over, she continued to do well in STAR labs, but everytime Barry was there, she was not herself.

When the subject of her distraction comes by for the usual research and experiments they're holding, she would barely speak a proper sentence. A lot of yes' and no's if Barry had a question and when she did have to reply for a sentence or two, it's either she's whispering, not making eye contact or both. Barry immediately noticed the odd behavior from his friend, which made him worry.

"Caitlin.." He tried to converse with her, since they're the only people occupying the room.

The hesitation in Caitlin kicked in, she wasn't sure if she should answer him or just look his way.

"Are… Are you okay?" Barry asked, "You're not yourself lately… You haven't lectured me on my tardiness for a while."

"Err- Yeah! Of course." She fidgeted with her words.

Barry could see right through her like looking through glass. She was lying, but why. Asking her again was out of the question, he knew it wouldn't help. Taking a more subtle approach would benefit him, he thought.

"How's your day been going?" He tried to change the subject.

"Fine." Caitlin nodded, "Busy, tiring and all that jazz.."

"I see.. How's that alcohol thing working out?" Barry looked at her with subtle disbelief that she lied to him again.

"It's going really well. Safe to say that you can get buzzed before Christmas comes."

"Really? How buzzed?" His eyes following her.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself." She gave him a small smile, but not enough to let him clearly see. She was still on her toes about him.

Barry snickered at her response, when he suddenly made a painful expression, clenching his hand on his chest. Caitlin wasted no time, nearing Barry and immediately unbuttoning his shirt, her palms feeling his chest as she searched rapidly what was going on with him.

"Barry?! What's wrong?!" She looked at him with fear.

"…" Barry unclenched his hand and smiled straight at the Doctor and said, "Kidding."

Caitlin bit her lip in a furious haze, she was ready to gauge his eyes out.

"You're so immature!" She barked, pushing Barry off the bed, making him unsteady and fell on his back.

"At least you've lightened up." Barry playfully got back up with his speed.

As she soon realized what he was doing, her eyes widened and immediately took off without a word of reply, shutting the door tightly to keep them apart.

But as soon as she was out of sight, Barry noticed something troubling as well. He felt his heart beat faster than it should be, even faster for him to say. His mouth dried as he slowly reached for his bare chest, feeling the lingering warmth of the Doctor's palms from where it's used to be.

The rest of the day Caitlin ignored Barry, asking Cisco to help her if she had to approach him in a 3 feet radius. Which Barry thought was ridiculous and somehow the restraint and wall between them made him uncomfortable.

"Do I even need to ask?" Dr. Wells noticed the lack of communication from the two, which Cisco replied in haste, "No! Don't!" An internal flashback of him asking Caitlin what happened was not a good idea.

Barry tried to get her attention, but somehow it didn't work. The constant silence made is stomach churn for the worse and in his honest state, he didn't want to be ignored by her.

As soon as the lights were off and everything died down, Caitlin immediately got her bag from her chair as she made her way to the door, but she was too slow, Barry was instantly behind her, getting the door and pushing it to a close, letting his arm be a cage for her not to get away from him.

"Caitlin." He said.

"What..?" Her voice was shaky.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"…"

"Tell me, If so, then I'm sorry.."

"No." She followed, "You didn't do anything wrong, Barry."

"Then why do you keep your distance from me?" His eyes fixed on her and only her, Caitlin felt his gaze on her back, that made her shiver in the slightest.

"It's… it's complicated, Barry."

"Complicated?" He chuckled, "Try me."

"I- I don't feel the need to." Her usual punctual voice came back, fidgeting as she tried to nudge the door open.

"Caitlin, what are you hiding from m-"

"Barry!" She exclaimed, "YOU don't get it!" Caitlin started to tear up. She was a strong woman, but everything was overwhelming her. "I HAVE TO TRY MY BEST TO AVOID YOU! I wish I could tell you, but I CAN'T!" She ran her fingers through her hair as she finally faced him.

"…Tell me what exactly?" Barry stayed calm and collected, looking at her, trying to understand her.

But as soon as she realized what she said, she tried to lean on the door and reached for the knob again, but luck wasn't on her side.

"Caitlin, you can tell me anything." He whispered.

His words punctured her heart, it wasn't as easy as he said it, she thought. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her face red and her lips plump.

"I can't believe this." She cried to herself, "Of all the people.."

"Of all the people?"

"WHY YOU?!" Caitlin replied, "Why did I have to fall for you?!"

Barry was slightly taken aback from her words, rendering him speechless, as an awkward air around them ensued.

"…"

"…"

"After that night, I couldn't bring myself to see you die, but I had complete and utter faith in you… and .. and that's when I knew… I have feelings for you, Barry Allen." She calmly replied, this time, trying to not make a fool of herself, still tears ran down on her face as she explained.

The said man took a deep breath, closed his eyes and in a flash, he ran a 30 laps around the lab before resuming his position in front of her, but instead of stopping, he cupped her cheeks and placed her pink lips on his. Their lips touching, Barry could swear he saw fireworks even though his eyes were closed and the heat from their own lips only made them both blush furiously. Caitlin was still in shock, her heart beat pounding like crazy, her hands shaky, it was like being kissed for the first time.

"…Cait- ow!"

"You-" Her voice was husky, "You just kissed me!"

"Yes… I did." Barry's cheekiness never fading in the slightest, which only made Caitlin redder than usual.

"….Don't-"

But Barry caught her lips on time with his, and everything felt right. He didn't expect this to happen, he merely followed his instincts and he never felt guilty about kissing her. Instead, he felt a rush. A rush where he can do anything with Caitlin Snow right beside him.

Caitlin melted on to his kiss, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck. Barry placed his hands around her waist and lifted her up, twirling her in the process. Both of them found love in each other, it was about damn time they receive the same love they once lost.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this one! It brings me great joy if you did :)**


End file.
